Trigger dispensers are highly widespread and used in different fields, for example for spraying household detergent liquids, anti-odour liquids, clothing ironing liquids. The production volumes of such devices are very large; a few hundred million pieces a year are currently produced.
It is therefore clear that improving a structural feature of a component of the dispenser or improving a step of the production process have a considerable economic implication.
In the specific field, many efforts in the research and development of new components aim to integrate a plurality of functions in a single component, especially if such component can be moulded.
In particular, trigger dispensers are known in which a single component integrates multiple valve functions, for example as described in the International Patent Application WO 2012/069939 by the Applicant.
However, known devices have some drawbacks, for example related to a poor behaviour repeatability in the dispensing.